The Meeting
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Vampire Diaries fic. Damon Salvatore finds his soulmate, but she's human. Can he learn to love her? Complete
1. Default Chapter

I own diddily squat, except Mila Smith. All other characters belong to L. J Smith. Not making anything from this, but fun. Has some bad language in it, but not that much, plus there is also mentioned suicide, but no one has died.

The Meeting.

PART 1

His wings fold around me, encasing me in a protective cocoon. The only thing I see is pitch black, nothing but darkness…silence. Everything is deathly silent.

He then shifts into human form, he's beautiful, if evil had a face and it could talk, it would have been made into him. His wings fold backwards and melt into his long, black, leather jacket. He's dressed all in black: leather boots, leather trousers, silk shirt, even his hair, eyes, eyebrows, and heavy, thick eyelashes are black. His skin is like white marble.

As he reaches for my hand, I notice that on the third finger of his right hand he wears a silver ring, with a lapis- lazuli stone set in the middle of the ring.

When I look up, I see that his night dark eyes are so deep; anyone could fall forever in them.

"What's your name, angel?" He asks me, his voice is sensual, hypnotic and thickly accented, it sounds Italian.

"Mila." I answer, shakily

"Well, Mila, I'm Damon Salvatore. Do you have a last name, or are you just called Mila?" Damon asks, amused.

"Smith. Mila Smith"

"Okay then. How old are you, Mila Smith?" Damon asks, curiously.

"I'm seventeen. Why? How old are you?" I ask, nervously.

He then laughs at that, he has a very hypnotic laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, suddenly angry, "I just asked you a simple question!"

"Okay then, angel, you really want to know my real age?"

I nod my head, the feeling of anger suddenly leaving me feeling very cold.

"Well then, angel, I'm five hundred and thirty- eight, give or take a decade or two." Damon replies thoughtfully.

"You're pretty well preserved. What are you anyways, a _vampire_?" I ask sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I _am _a vampire. I was born in Florence, Italy in the late 1400s, I was twenty years of age, whenever I crossed over." At my look of befuddlement, he adds. "You know? Whenever I became a vampire?"

"Right." I reply, feeling very stupid. "So, what do you want from me?" I ask, suddenly aware of my surroundings, we are in the middle of a forest, where no one can hear me scream. I feel very sick and dizzy.

"I just saw you, and I _had _to talk to you. You seem to be surrounded by a bright light. You look so much like an angel, so I had to talk to you." Damon replies, with a far away look. I cannot decide whether I'm touched or scared out of my mind. Well it was _me _who asked, so he gave me the answer to the question.

"What do you mean 'I'm surrounded by a bright light'?" I ask, befuddled.

"I mean; you're surrounded by a bright light!" Damon snaps, "You know, I've never seen anything like that before, plus I've never felt like this before either!"

"F- Feel like what?" I stammer, feeling very scared.

"Are you afraid of me?" Damon asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm very afraid of you." I answer, truthfully.

"Why? You don't have to be, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He says, looking away, obviously embarrassed.

"You're being really creepy and very cryptic, and you didn't answer my question!" I reply, getting very irritated.

"Did you ask a question?" Damon asks, finding the whole conversation funny.

"Yes. I asked you what you felt." At his puzzled look, I add, "You said that you never felt like this before. What I would like to know is what it is you've never felt like before?"

"Oh, right. Well, I have this feeling; don't ask me if it's a good or bad feeling, because I don't know. Can I ask you a question?" I nod, urging him to continue, curiosity taking the best of me, thank God I'm not a cat, I say to myself.

"Do you ever feel as though you're missing some part of yourself? That you feel as if you're not complete?"

"All the time." I whisper, wondering to the Goddess, where the hell this is going.

"So do I. But the funny thing is, is I am feeling like that now, I feel complete, but only now that you are here, I feel this way." Damon looks away, then into my eyes. He looks very young and vulnerable, only his eyes seem to show his real age.

"Oh. Is that why you brought me here?" I ask, taking a step closer.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'm actually not surprised that you're scared, I'd be scared too, you know, if I were human, and if I were you?" Damon replies looking very ashamed.

As I look at him, there seems to be some sort of electricity in the air, passing between Damon, and me, I wonder to myself if Damon can see it.

"Yes, I can see that." He says, as if reading my thoughts, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be pulling us towards each other." I say, seeming even more afraid. Damon covers the distance between us in two steps. I find that he's only about two inches taller than me; funny I haven't noticed that before now.

"What do you think it wants?" Damon asks, his lips just an inch from mine, I can feel his warm breath on my cold face.

"I think maybe it wants us together." I reply, watching his mouth.

"Maybe, or maybe it wants us to do this." As soon as Damon said these words, he leans in the extra inch, and his lips find mine. His lips are warm against mine. Oh God, I think to myself, I have no idea what to do; I think I'm doing this wrong.

**Sshh, angel, you are doing fine. Just follow my lead, whatever I do, you do back, Okay** I hear Damon's mental voice in my head, but I follow exactly what he does.

The way I feel, no words can describe it, and my very nerves seem to be on fire. I feel as though both Damon and I are floating. Then it feels as though we've finally landed on something solid. I feel alone, though I know Damon and I are still kissing. I open my eyes and I find that I _am _alone and not in the forest anymore, but somewhere else.

I see that the place I am in is black and silver. As I walk around, I see something that looks like an icicle. As I step towards it, it gets bigger, and bigger, until it has filled my vision, and then there is a very bright light, so bright that I have to close my eyes.


	2. 2

Sharmeen: I'm glad you like that Damon has a soulmate. I just decided to give him one after I read VD Book 3 "The Fury." The end, where Elena thinks to herself: "Who was there to understand Damon now? Who would be there to push him, to try to see what was really inside him?" (page 211) So I gave Damon someone who does understand him, and try to see what was really inside him.

PART 2

Whenever I open them, I see a very pretty woman, who seems to be in her early to mid twenties, lying in a bed surrounded by three women, who are dressed like maids, a tall, black haired man, and a small boy, also dark haired who seems to be around five years old also stands around the woman. In one of the maids' arms, I see a bundle of blankets; a baby's cry comes from the bundle.

The woman on the bed turns towards the little boy and says very weakly in Italian, which I can understand for some unknown reason, "Be a good boy, and give Mother a hug."

"No." The little boy answers, "If you don't eat Mother, I'll be a bad boy, please eat something. Please Mama, for me?" At this, I see the little boy's eyes fill with tears, and then the tears fall.

Before me, the scene fades and I'm back in the black and silver place. I see someone coming towards me. As the person comes closer to me, they disappear. I feel someone take my hand; I look down to see the little boy, from the scene before. He looks up at me, and I notice that his eyes are black. Damon? I wonder to myself.

"She didn't eat, angel. She didn't eat and then she died." Little Damon says. As I look at him, I can see the tears brim his eyes. I crouch down; open my arms and little Damon flings himself into them. I cuddle into him, and he says, "I love you Mila. Don't ever leave me." He pulls back and he continues, "Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, Damon. I won't ever leave you. I love you too." I reply, wiping the tears from his eyes. I then pull little Damon into my arms. As my arms close around him, I find that there's only an empty space little Damon has disappeared.

As I look around, I find another icicle. This time, I see a fifteen-year-old Damon, and a nine-year-old boy, who has dark hair and blazing, forest green eyes.

"Damon? Hey Damon!" I hear the younger boy shout. Damon seems to try his best not to hear, but the younger boy is still calling him.

"What do you want, little brother?" Damon replies, irritated.

Little brother? I say to myself. I didn't know Damon hada little brother.

**Yeah, his name is Stefan, and he is really annoying, one of those goody, goody people. I call him Saint Stefan, because he never does anything wrong** It was Damon's voice, but the younger Damon didn't even seem to see me.

**Damon? You can hear me** I ask, completely confused.

**Yes, I think I have found out what that electrical thing, which was pulling us together is** He answers, sounding as though he's smiling.

**What is it? And where am I** I ask, still confused.

**You are in my mind, seeing my past. As for that electrical thing, well we are soulmates. Mila, we were meant to be together, for the rest of eternity. You are the part of me that is missing, that's why I felt complete whenever you are here with me. I- I… I love you Mila** Damon answers my question; I could tell that telling me that he loves me was hard.

**I love you too, Damon. Are you in _my_ head **I answer.

Yes. You are not the only one who has tried to commit suicide; I have as well, after my Mother died. It's kind of funny when you think about it, a five year old trying to commit suicide! You wouldn't think that a five year old would do something like that now, would you

I then pull myself out of Damon's mind. Instead of pulling back from the kiss, I find that Damon and I are sitting on the forest floor, in each other's arms.

"Wow! That was weird." I say to Damon, pulling myself into a more comfortable position.

"Yes, it was pretty intense though. I swear to God, if I ever find those assholes, which made you feel like that, I WILL KILL THEM! No one makes _my _soulmate feel like shit and gets away with it!" Damon bellows.

As I look into his night dark eyes, I swear that I can see a red tint in them, and he is also wearing a mask of pure evil. I shudder, seeing his fangs indenting his lower lip. He looks even more beautiful. Yeah beautiful, but deadly Mila, I think to myself. Damon looks shocked, because I've just seen what he really looks like, he starts to panic, and his breathing is coming very fast as he knows that I'm afraid.

When I finally get my body moving again, I grab Damon, pull him close, and then kiss him for all I'm worth. After a few seconds, Damon responds to the kiss. After what seems like an eternity, we pull back, as I lick my lips, I can taste a coppery taste in my mouth. It turns out that Damon has grazed his fangs over my bottom lip, causing it to bleed.

"Sorry about that." Damon replies, catching me looking startled, "I think I got a bit carried away!"

"It's Okay. I'll live." I tell him sweetly.

"I suppose I had better get you home, huh? Your parents are probably wondering where you are." Damon suggests.

"Yeah, they probably are." I answer, looking away.


	3. 3

Sharmeen: Short 'n' sweet. But don't forget that there are two other fanfics; two sequels to this one. Still glad that you liked it though.

PART 3

An hour and a half later, I'm standing on my doorstep not wanting to let Damon go.

"See you tomorrow, angel?" Damon offers.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I answer dryly.

"'Night Mila, my little angel." Damon says smiling.

"'Night Damon, **_Mio _****_Scuro_**." And smile at Damon's expression.

"I didn't know you knew Italian!" Damon says chuckling.

"A little." I answer, still smiling.

Damon comes closer, kisses the back of my hand, then winks, smiles and turns around, leaving me alone. He disappears in a flutter of wings.

I watch Damon fly away, in his crow form, which I didn't know until now, he could do. Then I open the front door, climb the stairs, flop down on my bed, and sigh. I'm in love, I think to myself.

**'Night Mila, sleep well, angel** I hear Damon's mental voice as I fall into a deep sleep, with Damon on my mind.

The End.


End file.
